1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Web 2.0 applications and, more particularly, to providing user customization of Web 2.0 applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web 2.0 applications promote collaboration and information sharing among large groups of users. The fundamental principles of Web 2.0 applications grant end-users (those users other than the originator) the privileges to read, write, and update existing applications, actions traditionally restricted to application developers. Additionally, Web 2.0 applications depend upon the collaborative effort of end-users to provide new content and revise existing content. For example, the entries of WIKIPEDIA, a Web 2.0 encyclopedia application, are created and revised by end-users, allowing information to be added and revised as it becomes available.
This new approach to information sharing and Web communication has dramatically increased the popularity of Web 2.0 applications, such as WIKIs and BLOGs. Conventional Web 2.0 applications have a few shortcomings. One shortcoming is that Web 2.0 applications are currently devoid of an ability to establish personal settings for viewing content. Thus, every user experiences and interacts with a Web 2.0 application in the same manner every time.
Another feature that is lacking in Web 2.0 applications is state memory. State memory permits previous user interactions to have an effect on future interactions. For example, a user can fill in Web form fields during one session, which are automatically filled-in for subsequent sessions. Additionally, state memory preserves user settings from one Web page to another during the same session. For example, an account number and user preferences established in one Web page can be automatically applied to other linked pages.
What is needed is a solution that provides users with a way to store configuration and state-related data for a Web 2.0 application. That is, a solution that allows users of a Web 2.0 application to select and store values for customizable parameters that will allow end-users to have a customized experience with Web 2.0 applications. Additionally, this solution would also store state-related data to further enhance an end-user's experience. Ideally, this solution will also encompass the incorporation and customization of speech-enabled solutions into Web 2.0 applications. No such solution currently exists.